DéfiAventures
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: J'ai peur de me faire pendre par les pieds, mais je prend le risque! On ne vit qu'une fois après tout, alors autant en profiter; un peu comme Théo...


_**Twitter a parlé pour le #DéfiFanbaseAventures. J'avais une idée, alors bon. Si les psychopathes de la Fanbase d'Aventures veulent me mettre au pilori, je m'engage à me remettre à leur jugement. Sur ceux, bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Note :**_ _**Bien que j'ai une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, ce n'est toujours pas une raison de plagier mes écrits. Donc merci de ne pas le faire.**_

La Cité de la Pureté. Théo Silverberg n'aurait jamais cru devoir y remettre les pieds.

Lieu mythique pour le peuple, trésor convoité par les puissants, et joyeux de l'Eglise de la Lumière, la Cité était un pèlerinage très prisé par les diverses castes de croyants constituant le culte.

Dans toute la majestueuse enceinte, agrippée au flan d'une montagne, des églises décorés de gargouilles, de bas reliefs, de sculptures de marbre blanc et rose rendaient hommages au dieu Euthanasie.

Le chant des moines et les prières des fidèles rompaient seuls la quiétude du lieu les vœux de paix que les moines psalmodiaient semblaient un peu ébranler par le claquement sec des sabots de Lumière sur le pavé les regards que lançaient certains habitants de la Cité auraient foudroyer sur place des êtres de natures plus fragile. Ce n'était pas le cas de notre paladin, qui ne se préoccupait pas franchement des oeils mauvais qui menaçaient de l'enterrer sous terre rien qu'a la force des yeux. Il menait sa monture par la bride, à travers la ville rayonnante de lumière, illuminé par le soleil couchant qui soulignait les prodiges d'architectures qu'avaient construits là les hommes d'Eglises.

La rue qu'avait maintenant emprunter l'Inquisiteur laissait peu passer le fond musical qui animait l'enceinte du matin au soir, et du crépuscule à l'aube. Les pas de Lumière dérangeaient bien moins la ferveur religieuse de la Cité sacrée quand ils ne perturbaient pas les choristes des différentes églises. Théo fixa son regard d'émeraudes sur une petite chapelle, aux vitraux à coupés le souffle : des héros du passé aux grandes batailles contre les ténèbres, les morceaux de verres colorés rayonnaient de mille feu dans les ténèbres naissantes. Théo attacha dans un nœud étrange la bride son cheval à un poteau placé là a cet usage, et entra dans le lieu de culte illuminé de mille cierges.

Nul chants, ni complaintes ne résonnaient dans la petite chapelle, éclairé de petites flammes multicolores, de flambeaux crépitant et de torches à moitié éteintes. Seul le vent, s'engouffrant par la porte toujours ouverte occupait l'espace sonore de sa mélodie. L'harmonie calme et apaisé qui se dégageait de l'endroit était un peu, comment dire, massacrer sauvagement par l'arrivée bruyante du paladin, dont les différentes plaques d'armures se cognaient entre elles avec fracas.

L'homme n'accorda même pas un regard au bougies disposés avec soin sur l'autel, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le parloir aux portes finement sculptées. Cependant, son imposante armure bloqua sur l'entrer du petit parloir. D'un regard chargé de mauvaise humeur, le paladin força avec force sur l'entré, et en éraflant les panneaux de bois précieux, finit de s'installer en grognant.

Un prêtre aux regards malicieux observait l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans son parloir, et un sourire faisait briller ses yeux dans l'obscurité du confessionnal . D'un ton faussement cérémonieux, l'homme d 'église dit :

« Quels sont les pêchés qui t'amènent en ce lieu mon fils ?

Comme d'habitude mon père continua sur le même ton l'Inquisiteur, se prenant au jeu. J'ai pêché par passion.

Mon fils, répondit sur le prêtre en prenant un air presque sévère, dois-je comprendre que vous avez fait pêchez de gourmandise ?

Oui mon père, répondit en pleurnichant et en riant à la fois le « pêcheur ». J'ai cédé à la tentation, je m'en excuse humblement, renifla avec affliction l'Inquisiteur.

J'accepte ton repentis, fit le prêtre, manquant de s'étouffer de rire convulsif. Que Euthanasie t'accueille en son sein, et l'homme en soutane fit un bref signe de tête au confessé, et lui tendit une petite chaînette de bois

Aussitôt que le prêtre eut dit cette phrase et qu'il lui tendit le collier, l'Inquisiteur laissa tomber son ton de repentant, et saisie vivement la preuve de son salue aux yeux de l'ordre.

Le confesseur souriait toujours, essuyant ses larmes de rires du revers de la main.

« Pourquoi en aviez vous besoin ? chuchota-t-il à l'adresse du paladin.

Une douane à la frontière du Nord : ils veulent une preuve que je sois paladin, répondit simplement Théo. J'avais paumé ma chaîne…

Pas de chance mon ami, s'esclaffa le prêtre. Et…puis-je connaître le nom de votre pêché ? demanda éspièglement l'homme d'église.

Père Mayhar… Vous êtes toujours aussi curieux ? sourit le concerné.

Simple curiosité en effet, répondit sur le ton faussement humble qui lui allait si bien. Alors ?

Balthasar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. B.O.B pour les intimes.

C'est son nom ?

Oui, dit faiblement Théo Silverberg, en proie à des rougeurs aux niveaux des joues.

Mignon ? demanda le confesseur.

Heu…oui…répondit, interloqué le « pêcheur »

C'est un pêché, mais mignon, continua d'un air grave le prêtre en caressant son bouc. **C'est un pêché mignon !**


End file.
